Un An et un Jour
by Not-Good-Guy
Summary: "Jour 01 : Shizuo s'interdit la violence un jour par an et le jour 01 est celui-ci. Cette année, Izaya vient à lui et fait un pari : il se donne un an pour montrer à Shizuo qu'il pourra trouver autre chose que de la haine envers lui." Fan-fiction yaoi - attention aux homophobes - que j'ai classé M par sécurité même si la plupart des chapitres sont classés T. Couple Izaya x Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

Voici un premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Jour 01 - Le Pari

Un homme brun marchait dans les rues sombres. Son manteau noir flottait derrière lui dans un courant irréel et son regard était en cet instant comme la nuit. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres fines, découvrant des dents particulièrement pointues. Le pas léger qui guidait l'homme était celui d'un prédateur certain de ne pas trouver ce soir-là plus habile que lui dans sa cour : la ville d'Ikebukuro. L'air se condensait devant son visage mais le froid n'entamait nullement son humeur.

Il faisait nuit, il était tard, il était heureux.

L'homme que l'on connaissait sous le nom d'Izaya Orihara sortit de sa poche un téléphone qui l'avertit qu'il était déjà très tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Aujourd'hui était pourtant un jour important. Il l'avait entouré sur son calendrier. Mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait contrôler sa vie, son travail, au point de profiter pleinement de ce jour particulier où le monstre de la ville dormait.

Le seul souci avec le sommeil du monstre, c'est qu'il était difficile de le retrouver. Voire impossible. Habituellement, des hurlements et des objets volaient partout où il se rendait. Ce soir, la ville dormait sereine.

Orihara soupira et remit ses mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il lui vint une inspiration soudaine et il poursuivit son chemin en courant presque, se glissant dans l'ombre, invisible.

Lorsqu'il reparut, il était aux abords d'un parc. Le brun y entra, en ressortit. Il avait enfin trouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Face au grillage du parc, un banc était là, sur le côté de la route. Et sur le dossier de ce banc, un homme était assis. Blond, une cigarette aux lèvres, habillé comme un barman, il fixait d'un air absent devant lui.

Izaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le sang sur le coin des lèvres du monstre, un bleu sur sa tempe, ses vêtements déchirés et sales. C'était une bien triste et abîmée figure. Lorsque le monstre dort, tout le monde en profite pour lui marcher dessus, songeait Izaya, tout en s'avançant, plaquant un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

\- Shizu-chan, quelle chance, je te trouve enfin !

Si Shizuo pensait que la journée se finirait tranquillement, il avait tort. Le blond tourna son regard glacé vers le nouveau venu et des flammes parurent y danser brièvement. Mais il rongea son frein et le contrôle dont il fit preuve pour rester immobile alors que son ennemi s'approchait fut bien plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'il pouvait détruire.

Le brun vint tout près de lui et il se pencha pour observer lui-même les dégâts. Comme il pensait, Shizuo ne pouvait être brisé facilement. Malgré les coups, aucun os n'était cassé. C'était pour cela qu'il avait à présent un couteau sur lui. Le monstre saignait comme tout le monde lorsqu'on savait le prendre mais taper dessus comme un dingue n'était visiblement pas une solution.

\- Izaya, je te déconseille de traîner par ici. Tu sais quelle heure il est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun soupira avec un air compréhensif, même s'il vint plus près encore, s'asseyant sur le banc, s'appuyant contre le dossier, mettant ses coudes de chaque côté.

\- Bah ! Cette dernière heure est la mienne, mon Shizuo. Je ne laisserais pas une minute à quiconque d'autre.

Il ferma doucement les yeux, relâchant sa tête en arrière et soufflant doucement. Le brun était probablement fou mais il se sentait en sécurité comme jamais. Le monstre sommeillait. Il ne pouvait lever la main sur lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il le désirait, Izaya pouvait le tuer et il n'aurait alors rien à dire, rien à faire. Ce jour-là, comme tous les ans, Shizuo appartenait au peuple de la ville, à ses ennemis. Heureusement, les plus dangereux d'entre eux avaient assez d'orgueil pour ne pas attaquer ce jour-là. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à tuer bêtement et simplement le monstre. Surtout que rien ne l'effrayait ce jour-là.

Parfois Izaya avait l'impression que c'était la fatigue de vivre qui avait décidé le blond à s'accorder un jour sans violence - le jour de l'anniversaire de son frère adoré - par an. Comme s'il rechargeait ses forces, prenant la violence des autres en lui. **Mais bon, personne, et certainement pas Izaya, ne pouvait percer à jour les pensées de cet être moins qu'humain.**

\- C'est jouissif de savoir que je pourrais te tuer dans l'instant et de ne pas le faire, tu sais ?

Shizuo souffla la fumée destructrice vers le ciel, son regard de nouveau lointain.

\- Tu es complètement fou, Izaya. Marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Et dans ma folie, parfois, je me demande si on aurait pu ne pas se détester.

Cette fois, le blond parut avaler sa cigarette et il grimaça tout en la jetant au loin, comme dégoutté à cette pensée.

\- Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu sois honnête.

Izaya rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Shizuo comme s'il l'avait blessé, avec une expression de désolation exagérée.

\- Mais ce serait me demander de ne plus être moi.

Shizuo descendit du banc d'un bond gracieux quoique puissant et un peu haché par les contusions qui devaient marquer la totalité de son corps. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et tourna le dos au banc, à Izaya, comme il n'aurait jamais osé le faire un autre jour que celui-là.

\- C'est pour cela que c'est impossible. Je te tuerais, il n'y aura pas d'autre alternative.

\- Crois-tu vraiment ? Et si je te tuais maintenant ? Fit Izaya derrière lui, toujours assis sur le banc, le regardant de ses prunelles brunes aux reflets rougeoyants.

Shizuo se figea à ces mots.

\- Alors quoi ? Je mourrais. Mais jamais, jamais je ne cesserai de te détester avant d'avoir vu ton sang se répandre sur le sol.

Ces mots durs ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment. Il fallait croire que l'absence de violence le rendait fatigué et froid, piquant comme la glace. Pourtant, Izaya ne put que rire, tout en se levant.

\- Parions dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que tu as tort. Et nous verrons.

Sans répondre, Shizuo leva la main, montrant la montre à son poignet. Minuit moins cinq. Cinq minutes pour sortir de la ville avant que le monstre ne brise ses chaines et parte à sa poursuite. Le brun était intelligent, il n'insista pas et partit, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse.

Seulement, il riait sous cape. Il montrerait à Shizuo qu'il était capable de trouver cette autre voie. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il lui montrerait juste qu'une fois mort, Shizuo ne pourrait plus le détester.

\- On verra qui répandra le sang de qui. Et qui sourira à la fin. Je ne compte pas cesser de sourire, Shizu-chan ~ J'espère que toi non plus...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un second chapitre un peu plus long ! J'essaie de poster tous les week-end et la taille de mes chapitres dépend uniquement de la quantité que je suis capable d'écrire par semaine x3 Bonne lecture Ah et c'est un chapitre toujours aussi soft. Je préviendrais quand ça deviendra un peu plus ... trash XD Vous en faites pas. Les sensibles peuvent continuer leur lecture !

• • ○ •

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Jour 05 - Le Docteur Lauren

\- Alors racontez moi.

Shizuo regarda l'homme en face de lui d'un air vide et sans vie, comme si son âme n'abritait plus ses prunelles. Il laissa échapper un mot non dénué d'intelligence :

\- Hein ?

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Le blond ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'abritait le "ici". Où se trouvait-il ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. C'était comme si la honte lui avait couvert le regard. Il ne savait pas grand chose mais la raison de sa présence ici, ça, il pouvait s'en souvenir.

\- J'ai un patron. Il désire que je vienne vous voir. Parce que je suis instable.

\- Instable ?

Oui, Shizuo aussi était un peu sceptique et surpris. Le blond ne s'estimait pas vraiment instable. Juste un peu sanguin. Il montra du doigt le dossier sous les mains du psychologue en face de lui.

\- Vous savez lire, non ?

Le médecin s'appelait le docteur Lauren. Un nom peu commun à Ikebukuro et il le portait bien. Il avait de grands yeux européens et c'était probablement la seule chose de grande chez lui. Il avait un visage maigre, tout comme son corps qui flottait entre le tissu de ses vêtements bien trop larges. Chauve, son nez assez pointu rappelait la façon dont on représentait les croque-morts de l'époque et le sourire léger sous une toute petite moustache ne provoquait pas de sentiment de confiance, bien au contraire. Shizuo songea que ça ne devait pas l'aider à pratiquer son métier. Il avait l'air mal nourri, peu aimant de la vie, et cupide.

S'il avait eu à choisir, le barman n'aurait pas choisi cet homme squelettique mais son patron ne jurait que par lui. Le docteur Lauren avait l'air aussi honnête qu'un arracheur de dents.

\- Je préférerais que vous soyez sûr de la raison votre présence ici avant que nous commencions. Il n'y a rien de pire, lorsque deux personnes travaillent ensemble, qu'elles n'aient pas le même objectif, expliqua le psychologue d'un japonais sans accent.

Son client ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils aient le même objectif : Lauren avait l'air obnubilé par l'argent, Shizuo voulait juste satisfaire son patron pour reprendre son travail comme avant.

\- Je suis assez impulsif. Je m'énerve assez facilement et mon patron souhaite que j'apprenne à le gérer pour travailler chez lui.

\- Bien. J'aimerais que vous commenciez par l'origine probable de tout ceci. Un incident dans votre jeunesse peut-être ? Quand avez vous commencé à vous montrer... disons... Impulsif ?

Shizuo n'hésita que très peu avant de commencer à parler. Bien sûr, il raconta sa vie avec un détachement froid, comme si tout ceci était la vie d'un autre. Une autre histoire, un autre lieu. C'était facile. Il passa sous silence la plupart des détails, dont un aperçu de ses sentiments. Les faits en soi n'apprenaient pas grand chose de secret ; les sentiments, eux, Shizuo comptait les emmener dans sa tombe.

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'enfin le psychologue lui fit signe d'arrêter, ne souhaitant pas dépasser l'heure accordée. Il resta un instant silencieux, observant les quelques notes qu'il avait prise d'une écriture si petite et partielle que Shizuo ne put lire, malgré le silence qui s'éternisait.

Enfin, le maigrelet leva les yeux.

\- Je vous donne un petit exercice. La prochaine fois que vous sentez que vous allez craquer, fermez les yeux et comptez jusqu'à dix dans votre tête. Je fixerai avec vous par téléphone notre prochain rendez-vous et je voudrais une liste de tous les moments où cela n'a pas fonctionné, d'accord ?

Shizuo hocha la tête, remercia le docteur Lauren avant le sortir, un peu stupéfait du déroulement de cette séance. Et dire que s'en était une parmi tant d'autres pour le psychologue ! Il passa devant la salle d'attente où une jolie jeune femme avec la moitié du visage bandé attendait et il sortit.

Jour 06 - Pessimisme

\- Alors ce rendez-vous ?

Shizuo regarda Shinra en face de lui. Le scientifique avait l'air éteint ce jour-là encore alors qu'ils devaient être dans l'heure précédent midi. Beaucoup trop tôt pour être fatigué aux yeux du barman. Et trop tôt pour boire aussi. Il posa néanmoins une bière devant son ami qui avait posé ses lunettes sur le comptoir à côté de ses coudes.

\- C'est un psychologue assez étrange. Je vois pas l'intérêt de toute cette mascarade.

Shizuo avait eu le temps depuis la veille de se persuader que tout ceci était parfaitement stupide et il se sentait à présent encore lésé de se retrouver dans cette situation, le soulagement d'avoir survécu à la séance disparaissant peu à peu, ne lui laissant qu'un gout désagréable sur la langue.

\- Au fond, tu espères encore pouvoir te débarrasser de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais avoir tout essayé mais peut-être que c'est la solution...

Shizuo termina d'essuyer des verres avant de les mettre correctement dans l'un des placards derrière lui.

\- Penser que parler de mon passé changera quelque chose... Ce sont des conneries. Mais bon, j'aime bien mon job. Et puis si ce rapiat n'est pas complètement un arnaqueur, il identifiera peut-être l'origine et m'apportera peut-être quelque chose.

Shinra haussa les épaules, convaincu de ne pas devoir argumenter plus contre le blond qui semblait déjà sur les nerfs. Dans un dernier brin de lucidité, il fixa le barman avant de renverser la tête en arrière pour finir son verre.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait changer. Mais malheureusement... Il semblerait que rien ne change jamais, marmonna-t-il en reposant le verre avec le visage froid et amer. Ni les gens... Ni les relations...

Shizuo ne répondit rien, se contentant de refermer doucement la porte du placard.

Shinra s'était probablement de nouveau disputé avec Celty.

Jour 07 - Retour

Izaya eut l'occasion attendue une semaine plus tard. Une de ses clientes avait demandé à le voir pour parler affaire. Et bien entendu, ça avait très rapidement mal tourné...

\- IZAYAAAA !

Tout le reste avait bien peu d'importance. Comment savait-il toujours comment le trouver ? Izaya l'ignorait.

Le brun bondit sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter une cabine téléphonique malheureusement arrachée de son trottoir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'informateur et il fit face à son ennemi.

\- Izaya, aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir !

\- Je suis si content de te voir, Shizu-chan ! Tu m'as manqué.

Le blond s'approcha, les yeux brillants de colère. L'autre resta un instant immobile, observant la force qui se dégageait du monstre. Puis il recula d'un pas, tout en souriant et en sortant son couteau qu'il déplia d'un geste leste et habitué.

\- Tu n'es pas censé te contrôler ? Le docteur Lauren ne sera pas content...

Shizuo continua d'avancer, sans montrer une seconde d'hésitation. La simple vue de son ennemi le remplissait d'une colère pure. Il ne voulait pas de cette puce sur son territoire. Elle n'apportait que danger et manipulation, souffrance. Sa présence était synonyme d'ennuis et Shizuo n'avait pas tort.

\- Ta mort ne sera pas un obstacle à mon bien-être, au contraire.

Izaya rit de sa naïveté.

\- Tu me rends responsable de beaucoup de choses, quand même ! Savoir que j'ai ton bonheur entre mes mains...

Et alors qu'il disait ça, il avait levé une main qu'il referma en poing, dans le geste très clair de réduire en bouilli ce qu'elle contenait. Et il ne put poursuivre car il trébucha sur un morceau de la cabine. L'enfer se déchaîna alors : Shizuo qui avait arraché un panneau de circulation bondit brutalement vers l'avant, faisant siffler son arme. Izaya profita de la descente de son centre d'inertie pour se fendre et éviter l'objet, avec un petit ricanement moqueur. Tel un serpent, il se glissa sous le bras de Shizuo pour se retrouver dans son dos, reculant rapidement alors que d'un mouvement puissant et rapide, Shizuo se retournait pour asséner le panneau. Mais Izaya avait disparu.

\- MEURS IZAYAAA !

Le brun soupira en souriant, prenant le chemin de chez lui, courant presque et se mêlant à la foule pour éviter que le monstre le poursuive.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Désolé pour cette longue attente et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici un nouveau chapitre toujours aussi léger malheureusement mais je vais y arriver ! De plus, je suis également sur fiction press ! Voilà voilà, rien de posté pour le moment de ce côté mais plein d'idées ! J'espère que vous m'y lirez également ! Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3**

Jour 21 - La Cause 

Shizuo avait ce jour-là son deuxième rendez-vous avec le professeur Lauren. La bouille du médecin parut cette fois-ci moins dérangeante, bien qu'il était de nouveau très bas dans son estime. Durant les jours qui avaient suivi sa première séance, Shizuo avait eu largement le temps de se persuader que tout ceci était parfaitement inutile et qu'il faudrait au docteur bien plus que de la persuasion pour le convaincre de parler de nouveau.

Le psychologue lui fit un sourire et le laissa entrer avec un air détendu et assez joyeux. Peut-être savait-il qu'il se ferait un peu d'argent sur le dos du blond ? Rien que d'imaginer que son patron payait une partie de ses soins, le récent barman en bouillonnait.

\- Puis-je avoir la liste ?

\- Pardon ?

Shizuo avait rejoint son siège sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et le médecin était assis en face de lui, ses mains osseuses croisés devant ses lèvres. Son regard pâle fixait le blond tant que ce dernier ne le regardait pas pour se détourner aussitôt et fixer un point derrière lui.

\- Je vous avais demandé de faire une liste. Une liste de toutes les fois où vous n'avez pas contrôlé votre colère. Donnez-la moi.

Shizuo passa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir le petit papier plié en quatre. Il le fit glisser sur le bureau et le docteur l'ouvrit pour l'examiner. Lentement, le barman vit les sourcils presqu'inexistants se soulever lentement. Un sourire se dessina sous la petite moustache.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir avancer.

Jour 35 - Pris au piège

Shizuo se retenait de faire les cent pas. Cela pourrait rendre nerveux les deux hommes habillés en noir et qui attendaient, de chaque côté de la porte où était rentré son nouveau client. En effet, Shizuo avait repris du service : Il était de nouveau garde du corps. Pour un client très particulier.

La porte s'ouvrit et Izaya en sortit, dans toute sa grâce agaçante et piquante. Le blond put voir le coin des lèvres des deux gardes s'abaisser un peu d'agacement. Oui, Shizuo compatissait. Lui aussi ça lui tapait sur les nerfs. Tout chez Izaya provoquait et brûlait les nerfs. La façon qu'il avait de se déplacer comme si tout était chez lui, comme si le sol était trop sale pour qu'il s'y arrête vraiment. Son sourire qui jugeait quiconque le voyait avec une méchanceté à peine dissimuler. Des lèvres qui ne savaient que mentir.

Il vint vers Shizuo avec un air princier, sans prendre garde aux regards assassins des personnes derrière lui, mettant au supplice le blond qui était actuellement son garde du corps. Comment avait-il fini dans une situation pareille ?

C'était forcément de sa faute, songeait le pauvre barman en suivant son ennemi à l'extérieur. Tout avait été manigancé par cette sale puce. Et Shizuo était pris au piège, une nouvelle fois. Pour un moment, il serait le garde du corps de Izaya. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé ? Les raisons étaient bien trop nombreuses à son goût.

\- Alors Shizu-chan ? Pas trop dur ?

\- Crève.

Izaya soupira et une volute blanche dansa devant son visage alors qu'il souriait.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Ne peut-on pas parler ? Pas forcément comme des amis mais juste comme des gens polis qui se parlent.

Il avait pris la voix du "je parle avec un attardé, comprend-t-il ?" et le coin gauche des lèvres de Shizuo tiqua d'agacement. Il referma sa main en un poing.

\- Laisse-moi te frapper.

Le rire d'Izaya sonna dans la rue qu'ils empruntaient pour rejoindre la voiture qui les attendait, donnant un furieuse envie aux dents de Shizuo de grincer. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Et alors que son cerveau effaçait toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il avait de ne pas tuer l'agaçant jeune homme, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux.

Si le blond ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré que l'informateur était secoué d'un frisson de peur. Mais c'était probablement le froid. Shizuo jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui tout en se plaçant entre son client et l'éventuelle menace. Si quelqu'un essayait de tuer Izaya, ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'il ait fini son service ? Shizuo aiderait même ! "Tiens, toi tu le tiens, et moi je le tue !" Il aurait même proposé un pacte, une entente : je garde la tête, tu prends le reste !

Cela donnait une idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Shizuo pour son premier jour au service d'Izaya.

Et ça ne s'améliorerait pas de si tôt.

La cigarette à la main, Shizuo pensait. Ses lunettes cachant son regard le rendaient imprévisibles et les gens passant dans la rue accéléraient le pas incertains de ne pas être fixés par le monstre. Pourtant Shizuo ne regardait rien en particulier, sinon sa main lorsqu'elle ne tenait pas la cigarette contre ses lèvres.

"Je remarque que toutes les fois où vous avez perdu patience sont en lien direct avec ce Izaya. Je suppose qu'il est également la puce mentionnée au point 3 ?"

"Ce serait bien que vous régliez le problème avec ce Izaya. Et il n'y aura plus aucun souci."

Ces phrases qui avaient clôturé la séance avec le docteur Lauren lui revenait sans cesse. "Régler le problème". Cela faisait des années que Shizuo s'y essayait, en vain. La puce parvenait toujours à lui échapper. Mais au moins le psychologue ne racontait pas que de la merde : Izaya mort, Shizuo irait beaucoup mieux.

"Il est temps de payer ta dette, Shizu-chan. C'est ta chance."

Il crispa sa main sur un cou imaginaire. Et comme si Izaya l'avait senti, le téléphone de Shizuo vibra annonçant un message. "Demain, huit heures chez moi. Shizu-chan , tu me manques."

Heureusement que la détermination du blond était dure comme la pierre, sinon il n'aurait actuellement plus de téléphone. Pourquoi laissait-il cette abominable créature le mener par le bout du nez ? Probablement parce qu'il espérait que ce serait la dernière fois. Avoir une dette avec l'informateur n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas bonne du tout.

Jour 36 - Les Farceurs

Frustré, il soupira. Il s'étira. Il aurait le temps plus tard. Ce travail ne durerait pas si longtemps que ça. Qu'étaient quatre stupides mois dans une vie ? Rien du tout. Et puis être garde du corps, c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

A sept heures et demi, il quitta son appartement pour se rendre chez Izaya. Il devait faire partie des très rares personnes à savoir où vivait le brun mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage ou véritablement l'envie de s'y rendre pour le tuer. Tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, pourtant, tous ses sens se réveillèrent. La porte baillait légèrement. Le verrou avait été brisé. Il attrapa la porte et la décrocha de ses gonds sans difficulté et avança, gardant l'objet entre lui et le reste mais tout en surveillant et en écoutant. L'intérieur avait été retourné.

Le blond tremblait devant tant de violence. Une violence qui parlait à la sienne. Qui avait fait ça ? Il renifla l'air. Pas d'odeur métallique, pas d'odeur de la puce non plus. Au moins n'était-il pas mort ici. Un enlèvement ? Il trouva une lampe à pied sur le sol et la troqua contre la porte qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol sans ménagement. Il continua son investigation. Le bureau d'Izaya n'avait pas été touché. Le message était simple : On vient juste tout détruire.

A ceci près que sur le meuble où se trouvait auparavant la télé, il y avait une bougie. Elle était presqu'entièrement consumée. Il souffla la flamme.

A présent, où se trouvait son client ? Izaya s'était-il frotté à plus fort que lui pour une fois ? Shizuo reconnaissait la bougie. Elle était utilisée par un groupe que l'on appelait les Farceurs. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux sinon qu'ils voulaient faire leur trafic tranquille. Si l'on s'intéressait à eux, ils s'empressaient de tuer. Ils ne faisaient que rarement de prisonniers. Et généralement ne ressentaient pas le besoin de tout détruire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le fit sursauter. C'était le sien.

"La puce" indiquait l'écran.

Shizuo soupira en posant la lampe sur son épaule tout en marchant vers la sortie, appuyant sur "décrocher".

\- Shizu-chan ~ Comment vas-tu ?

\- Où es-tu ?

\- J'en déduis que tu vas bien, je me sens soulagé... Je ne peux pas te dire directement où je suis, nous sommes probablement sur écoute, mon chéri. J'ai cherché un endroit pour me soigner mais que faire, mon médecin n'a pas toute sa tête !

Et il raccrocha. Shizuo sortit de l'appartement et songea qu'il faudrait peut-être remettre la porte à sa place. Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et se détourna pour prendre le chemin de la maison que Shinra partageait avec Celty, la lampe toujours à la main.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
